


Rainy Day Blues

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Marvel
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Female Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: It's a rainy day and you want to dance in the rain with your girlfriend.





	Rainy Day Blues

**Author's Note:**

> request from thehistorynut19 on tumblr: pssssssssssssst you wanna write things for the most beautiful woman, Wanda Maximoff?????? How about you write some cute fluffy shit for comic!wanda on a rainy day with her gf????? eh???? eh????
> 
> Translations: “Lubirea mea” = “my love” in Romanian

The moment you heard the rain begin to pelt the roof, you raced over to the nearest window. You pressed your face against the glass, watching as the raindrops hit the street. Your girlfriend watched your antics fondly and chuckled, drawing you out of your mind.

“Y/N, what’s got you so excited?” Wanda asked.

“It’s finally started raining! You’ve been busy on missions with the Avengers lately so you haven’t been here - it’s been so hot for the last few days and I’ve been practically dying from the heat!” you explained as you grabbed your keys.

“So where are you going?”

“Outside? Where else?”

“In the rain? Lubirea mea, you should at least take a jacket,” she said, giving you a look as you walked right past the closet and towards the front door.

“It’s just rain - I’ll be fine!”

“But you could get-” You bolted outside, ignoring her warning, “…sick.” She sighed and shook her head - she loved you dearly, but it was almost impossible to get you to listen to reason when you were excited about something. Still, she enjoyed seeing you so happy, and watched from the window as you danced around, eventually joining you outside.

~

“Time for more medicine, Y/N,” Wanda said, walking over to the couch where you had been curled up since you’d woken up. It was the following day and you’d been hit hard with a sudden cold.

“Noooooo,” you whined softly into a pillow, though you knew Wanda wasn’t going to let you get out of it. “Don’t wanna…”

She smiled softly, though the look in her eyes very clearly said ‘I told you so’. “It’s the only thing that’s going to make you feel better,” she said.

“Cuddles would make me feel better,” you muttered. Wanda still handed you the cup with the dreaded medicine in it.

“You can have cuddles after you drink this.”

You downed the medicine, and immediately cringed at the taste. “God, that’s disgusting…” As Wanda passed you a glass of water from the coffee table, you asked, “How come you didn’t get sick?”

“Mutant, remember? Besides, I was only outside for five minutes. You were out there for almost a half hour.”

You pouted and put the glass down now that the taste of medicine was out of your mouth, causing Wanda to laugh and press a kiss to your cheek. Wrapping her arms around your waist, she levitated a stack of DVDs over to the couch. “I picked out your favorites.”

“Love you, Wanda.”


End file.
